Kamień Filozoficzny
by Verna Dealving
Summary: AU Harry idzie na swój pierwszy rok do Hogwartu. W czasie podróży pociągiem poznaje Rona i jego siostrę bliźniaczkę Islę, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnia. Jak potoczą się ich losy? Przekonajcie się sami.


Ostrzeżenie: Na początku rozdziały są bardzo podobne do tych w książce, ale z biegiem historii coraz bardziej zaczynają od niej odbiegać.

Żywię nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i liczę na konstruktywne komentarze.

**ROZDZIA****Ł**** 1**

Odkąd Harry tylko pamiętał, działy się wokół niego różne dziwne rzeczy. Samoistnie kurczące się ubrania, odrastające w jedną noc włosy czy znikające przedmioty. Raz nawet, kiedy uciekał przed Dudleyem i jego bandą, nagle znalazł się na dachu szkolnej kuchni i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak się tam dostał.

Poza tym zawsze, gdy zdarzały się tego typu sytuacje jego wujostwo, które było jego jedyną rodziną po śmierci jego rodziców, strasznie się na niego wściekało. Bywało nawet, że na kilka dni zamykało go w komórce pod schodami, która robiła za jego sypialnię do jego jedenastego roku życia.

Jego sytuacja poprawiła się, kiedy zaczęły przychodzić dziwne listy w pergaminowych kopertach. Oczywiście wujostwo na początku zdenerwowało się tym niebotycznie, ale później chyba się czegoś wystraszyło i kazało mu się przeprowadzić do najmniejszej sypialni w domu, ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu jego kuzyna Dudleya. Kres wytrzymałości wuja Vernona nadszedł, gdy pewnego dnia kominkiem do salonu wpadły setki listów, fruwając po całym pomieszczeniu. Wuj całej rodzinie kazał się wtedy pakować i pół godziny później byli w drodze do miejsca znanego tylko jemu, a w kilka godzin znaleźli się w rozwalającej się chacie na jakieś wysepce. Na dodatek na zewnątrz szalała burza.

Równo o północy do ich kryjówki przybył wielki włochaty facet, który mało nie przyprawił ich wszystkich o zawał. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Rubeus Hagrid, strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie. Harry przeżył niemały szok, kiedy dowiedział się od niego, że jego rodzice wcale nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, tylko zostali zamordowani przez czarnoksiężnika, Lorda Voldemorta, który próbował zabić również jego, ale mu się to nie udało i sam rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a Harry stał się przez to sławny w czarodziejskim świecie. Tej nocy Harry dowiedział się również, że tak jak jego rodzice jest czarodziejem i pójdzie we wrześniu do Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Następny dzień, który spędził z Hagridem na Alei Pokątnej, ulicy czarodziejów, był najlepszym dniem w jego życiu. Hagrid nie tylko zabrał go na lody po zakupach, ale również dał mu jego pierwszy prawdziwy urodzinowy prezent, sowę śnieżną. Po długim namyśle dał jej na imię Hedwiga. Była jego drugim, po Hagridzie, przyjacielem i to nie tylko w świecie czarodziejów, ale w ogóle w jego życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Było to spowodowane tym, że dzieciaki w szkole bały się Dudleya i jego bandy, a z racji tego, że to właśnie Harry był ich ulubionym celem, wolały nie ryzykować i trzymać się od niego z daleka. Fakt, że Dudleyowi i jego przygłupim kolegom rzadko udawało się go złapać to była zupełnie inna sprawa.

Dzień przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu Harry był tak podekscytowany, że na początku nie umiał w ogóle zasnąć. Wiercił się strasznie na swoim wąskim i dość twardym łóżku, przewracając się co chwilę z boku na bok. Nie mógł się doczekać jak w końcu się uwolni od Dursleyów. Przez równo dziesięć miesięcy nie będzie musiał oglądać ani znosić dokuczania ,,ukochanego Dudziaczka'', jak ciotka Petunia nazywała Dudleya, ani nie będzie zmuszony do wysłuchiwania ciągłego wychwalania kuzyna przez swoje wujostwo. Około trzeciej w nocy w końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę w nim górę i zmorzył go sen.

Rankiem, kilka minut po dziewiątej siedział razem z Dudleyem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu i ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem wpatrywał się przez szybę na mijany przez nich krajobraz, ściskając w dłoni bilet na Express Hogwart, który miał schowany w kieszeni. Był szczęśliwy, że jego wujostwo zgodziło się go zawieść na stację King's Cross. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to spowodowane tylko tym, że było to po drodze do Smeltinga, szkoły Dudleya, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Najważniejsze było, że już za niedługo będzie w drodze do Hogwartu.

Kiedy znaleźli się przed peronem, wuj Vernon pomógł Harry'emu wyciągnąć kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą z samochodu. Nie zrobił tego z nagłych przypływów dobrych chęci, a raczej z powodu tego, że bał się, że Harry mu jeszcze porysuje jego nowego Volkswagena Golfa.

— Idziesz, Vernonie? — zapytała ciotka Petunia swoim skrzekliwym głosem, patrząc na męża z wyraźnym ponagleniem. — Musimy się śpieszyć, żeby Dudziaczek nie spóźnił się na rozpoczęcie roku.

— Już idę, Petunio, kochanie — odparł wuj Vernon, po czym wykrzywiając usta w zadowolonym z siebie i zazwyczaj niewróżącym niczego dobrego uśmieszku, zwrócił się do Harry'ego: — No, to do zobaczenia za dziesięć miesięcy, chłopcze.

— Do zobaczenia w czerwcu, wuju Vernonie, ciociu Petunio, Dudleyu — powiedział Harry, patrząc jak jego wuj wsiada szybko do samochodu. Odpowiedzi się nie doczekał i nie minęła chwila, a odjechali z piskiem opon, aż się za nimi kurzyło. Mimo, że nigdy nie był z nimi w ciepłych relacjach, to zrobiło mu się trochę smutno.

Westchnąwszy cicho pod nosem, zerknął na bilet. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego lewy górny róg, gdzie dużą ozdobną czcionką było napisane Peron 9 i ¾, i zastanawiał się czy aby się nie pomylili. Z tego, co się uczył w szkole podstawowej takiego peronu nie powinno być. Ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i zaczął pchać wózek z kufrem i klatką Hedwigi w kierunku wejścia na dworzec.

Dość szybko znalazł się między peronem dziesiątym, a dziewiątym i nigdzie nie widział nawet najmniejszego śladu po peronie 9 i ¾. I co miał teraz zrobić? Przez moment się wahał, ale w końcu ruszył w stronę stojącego przy swojej budce strażnika, kiedy niedaleko niego rozległo się dość głośne i piskliwe szczekanie jakiegoś pas, a później dziewczęcy krzyk:

— Nie! Psotka! Wracaj!

Zanim się zorientował, co się dzieje, na murek kilka metrów od niego wskoczył przestraszony pręgowany kotek, a na ziemi, opierając się przednimi łapami o mur, stał chihuahua. Kotek prychał i syczał na psa, który nie przejmując się tym ani trochę szczekał i powarkiwał na niego. Hedwiga, wyraźnie zdenerwowana całą tą akcją, zaczęła głośno pohukiwać i trzepotać skrzydłami w swojej klatce, podnosząc tylko natężenie hałasu.

W chwilę później pojawiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna mniej więcej w jego wieku. Jej mina wyrażała zaniepokojenie, ale równocześnie ulgę, kiedy wzięła kotka delikatnie na ręce i zaczęła go uspakajając głaskać po grzbiecie.

— Nie bój się, Psotka. Nic ci nie grozi — powiedziała dziewczyna do kota, czy raczej kotki sądząc po imieniu, i podrapała ją lekko za uchem. Psotka zamruczała cicho, a pies, najwyraźniej tracąc już nią zainteresowanie, pobiegł w stronę swojej pani, która nawoływała go surowym głosem do natychmiastowego powrotu.

— Isla, załapałaś ją? — zapytała dość pulchna rudowłosa kobieta, podchodząc do nich razem z niewiele młodszą od Harry'ego dziewczynką, równie rudą jak ona.

— Tak, mamo, mam ją. Była wręcz przerażona, ale już się prawie uspokoiła — odparła Isla, nie przestając głaskać kotki.

— To dobrze. Chodźmy już lepiej, bo spóźnicie się na pociąg do Hogwartu — powiedziała kobieta, ruszając z córkami w stronę stojących niedaleko czterech chłopców, a każdy z nich miał płomiennie rude włosy. Przed nimi stało pięć kufrów bardzo podobnych do tego, który miał Harry, a na szczycie jednego z nich stała klatka z sową.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej i z lekkim wahaniem zaczął pchać swój wózek za nimi. Zatrzymali się blisko barierki między peronem dziesiątym, a dziewiątym, więc i on zrobił to samo, na tyle blisko, że słyszał o czym rozmawiają.

— Oczywiście, aż się roi od mugoli — stwierdziła pulchna kobieta, po czym zwróciła się do jednego z chłopców, który wyglądał na najstarszego: — No dobrze, Percy, idziesz pierwszy.

Chłopak pomaszerował w stronę barierki między peronami. Harry uważnie go obserwował, starając się nie mrugnąć powiekami, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć. Jednakże, kiedy chłopak doszedł do barierki, pojawiła się przed nim spora grupa turystów z wysokimi plecakami, a kiedy przeszła, już go nie było.

— Fred, teraz ty — powiedziała kobieta.

— Nie jestem Fred, jestem George — odrzekł chłopak z oburzeniem. — Naprawdę, kobieto, i ty uważasz się za naszą matkę? Nie wiesz jak ma na imię twojej dziecko?

— Przepraszam, George.

— To był żart, jestem Fred — powiedział chłopak i odszedł. Jego brat bliźniak zawołał za nim, żeby się pośpieszył, co tę chyba uczynił, bo sekundę później już go nie było, choć Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcie jak on to zrobił.

Teraz trzeci z braci ruszył żwawo ku barierce – już prawie ram był – i nagle… po prostu zniknął.

Harry uznał, że tylko jedno mu pozostało.

— Przepraszam — zwrócił się do pulchnej kobiety.

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — odpowiedziała z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach. —Pierwszy raz do Hogwartu? Ron i Isla też są nowi — wskazała na najmłodszego ze swoich synów i starszą dziewczynę, która chwilę wcześniej goniła swoją kotkę, Psotkę. Chłopak był wysoki, przeraźliwie chudy i miał długi nos oraz wielkie piegowate ręce, natomiast dziewczyna była od niego trochę niższa, a jej nosek był mały i lekko piegowaty.

— Tak — przyznał Harry. — Rzecz w tym… rzecz w tym, że nie wiem, jak…

— Jak dostać się na peron? — podpowiedziała uprzejmie kobieta, a Harry skinął głową. — Nie martw się. Musisz tylko iść prosto na tę barierkę między peronami dziewiątym, a dziesiątym. Nie zatrzymuj się i nie bój się, że na nią wpadniesz, to bardzo ważne. Jak ktoś jest trochę nerwowy to najlepiej pobiec prosto na barierkę. No, dalej, idź przed Ronem i Islą.

— Ee… rozumiem — bąknął Harry. Ustawił wózek przed sobą i popatrzył na barierkę. Wyglądała dość solidnie.

Po chwili wahania zaczął ku niej iść. Ludzie, którzy szli na peron dziewiąty lub dziesiąty potrącali go i popychali. Harry przyśpieszył. Szedł prosto na barierkę – był pewien, że wózek się o nią rozbije – pochylił się nad nim i zaczął biec – barierka była coraz bliżej – wiedział, że już na pewno nie będzie w stanie się zatrzymać – stracił kontrolę nad wózkiem – jeszcze kawałeczek – zamknął oczy, spodziewając się straszliwego wstrząsu i łoskotu… Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło… biegł dalej.

Niepewnie otworzył oczy.

Przy peronie stał czerwony parowóz, a za nim wagony pełne ludzi. Na tabliczce widniał napis: _Pociąg ekspresowy do Hogwartu_. Harry spojrzał za siebie i tam, gdzie powinna być barierka, zobaczył łuk z kutego żelaza z napisem: _Peron 9 i ¾_.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że się udało. Z zapartym tchem rozglądał się po peronie. Kłęby dymu z parowozu przepływały nad głowami ludzi, a pomiędzy ich nogami kręciło się mnóstwo kotów różnej maści. Przez zgiełk podnieconych głosów i zgrzytu ciężkich kufrów przebijało się od czasu do czasu pohukiwanie sów.

W kilku wagonach było już pełno uczniów. Niektórzy z nich wychylali się przez okna, by porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzinami, inni walczyli o miejsca siedzące. Harry pchał swój wózek wzdłuż pociągu, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem, aż w końcu znalazł pusty przedział przy końcu pociągu. Najpierw wstawił klatkę z Hedwigą, a potem zaczął ciągnąć swój kufer ku drzwiom przedziału. Próbował wtaszczyć go na stopień, ale ledwo mu się udało unieść jeden koniec. Kufer dwukrotnie spadł mu na stopę, która zaczęła mu pulsować tępym bólem.

— Pomóc ci? — zapytał jeden z owych rudzielców z wcześniej, pojawiając się w drzwiach jego przedziału.

— Oj, tak, proszę — wydyszał Harry.

— Hej, Fred! Chodź tu i pomóż!

Przy pomocy bliźniaków kufer w końcu wylądował w kącie przedziału, a na nim klatka z Hedwigą, która rozglądała się wokół siebie swoimi bursztynowymi oczami.

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry, odgarniając z czoła spocone włosy.

— Co to jest? — zapytał nagle jeden z bliźniaków, wskazując na czoło Harry'ego, na którym widoczna było cienka blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Jedyny ślad, jaki został mu po tamtej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy zginęli jego rodzice.

— A niech to! — zawołał drugi bliźniak. — Czy ty jesteś…

— To on — powiedział pierwszy. — Jesteś nim, prawda? — spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyczekiwaniem, a jednocześnie ze swego rodzaju podekscytowaniem.

— Kim? — zapytał Harry, zdziwiony ich zachowaniem.

— Harrym Potterem — powiedzieli chórem bliźniacy.

— Ach, nim — mruknął Harry. — To znaczy… tak, to ja.

Obaj bliźniacy wybałuszyli na niego oczy, a Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni. Ale potem, ku jego wielkiej uldze, przez otwarte drzwi usłyszeli głos rudowłosej pulchnej kobiety, stojącej na peronie:

— Fred! George! Jesteście tam?

— Już idziemy, mamo! — odkrzyknęli bliźniacy, po czym rzucili ostatnie spojrzenie na Harry'ego i szybko wyskoczyli z wagonu.

Harry usiadł przy oknie, skąd mógł obserwować stojące na peronie rodzeństwo rudzielców i posłuchać, o czym mówią. Ich matka właśnie wyjęła chusteczkę, mówiąc:

— Ron, masz coś na nosie.

Najmłodszy próbował czmychnąć, ale kobieta złapała go i zaczęła pocierać mu nos chusteczką.

— Mamo… daj mi już spokój — burknął Ron, wyrywając się jej. Ta po chwili puściła go w końcu, zwracając się do swojej starszej córki i poprawiając jej włosy:

— A ty, Isla, masz wszystko? Nie zapomniałaś niczego?

— Nie, mamo. Mam wszystko, naprawdę, więc dałabyś nam już spokój, co? — jęknęła z wyraźną frustracją Isla, uciekając spod rąk matki i stając trochę za Ronem, robiąc sobie z niego w razie, czego tarczę ochronną.

— Ajajaj, biedny mały Ronuś i Issia. Nie martwcie się. Mamusia zaraz was mocno przytuli i wszystko będzie dobrze — zakpił jeden z bliźniaków, uśmiechając się do nich zadziornie.

— Zamknij się — powiedzieli jednocześnie Ron i Isla, patrząc na niego ze złością.

— A gdzie jest Percy? — zapytała matka.

— Właśnie idzie — stwierdził drugi bliźniak, zauważając zmierzającego w ich kierunku najstarszego chłopaka, który zdążył się już przebrać w obfite szaty uczniów Hogwartu. Na jego piersi znajdowała się przypięta czerwono-złota odznaka z literką P.

— Mamo, nie mogę dłużej zostać — powiedział. — Siedzę z przodu, prefekci mają zarezerwowane dwa przedziały…

— Och, jesteś prefektem, Percy? — zdziwił się jeden z bliźniaków. — Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? Nie mieliśmy o tym żadnego pojęcia.

— Daj spokój, przecież pamiętam, że coś o tym wspominał — wtrącił drugi bliźniak. — Raz…

— Albo dwa…

— Chwilę temu…

— Przez całe lato…

— Och, zamknijcie się — powiedział Percy.

— A jak to się stało, że Percy ma nową szatę? — zapytał jeden z bliźniaków, marszcząc brwi.

— Bo jest prefektem — odpowiedziała ich matka pieszczotliwym tonem. — No już dobrze, kochanie… żeby ci się powiodło w tym semestrze… I wyślij mi sowę, jak już tam będziesz — pocałowała Percy'ego w policzek, a kiedy on odszedł zwróciła się do bliźniaków: — A teraz wy dwaj… w tym roku macie mi się zachowywać przyzwoicie. Jak dostanę choćby jedną sowę z wiadomością, że… wysadziliście w powietrze toaletę albo…

— Toaletę w powietrze? Nigdy nie wysadziliśmy żadnej toalety.

— Ale to wspaniały pomysł. Dzięki, mamo.

— To nie jest śmieszne — powiedziała kobieta groźnym tonem, podpierając się pod boki i patrząc na nich poważnym wzrokiem. — I opiekujcie się Ronem i Islą.

— Nie martw się, malutki Ronuś i słodziutka Issia są z nami całkowicie bezpiecznik, słowo honoru.

— Och, zamknijcie się wreszcie — warknął Ron. Był już prawie tak wysoki, jak bliźniacy. Nos miał czerwony w miejscu, gdzie matka wycierała go chusteczką.

— Ile razy mam wam jeszcze powtarzać, żebyście mnie nie nazywali ,,Issia'', co?! Jestem Isla! Kapujecie?! — syknęła Isla ze złością.

— Och nie denerwuj się siostrzyczko, złość piękności szkodzi — stwierdził jeden z bliźniaków.

— Chociaż tobie chyba już nic nie zaszkodzi — dodał drugi, szczerząc się do niej złośliwie.

— Wy…

— Chłopcy, przestańcie dokuczać siostrze — powiedziała stanowczo ich matka.

— A właśnie, mamo, zgadnij! Zgadnij, kogo właśnie spotkaliśmy w pociągu? — poprosił jedne z bliźniaków, całkowicie ignorując wcześniejszą wypowiedź matki.

Harry, słysząc to, cofnął się odruchowo od okna, żeby nie zauważyli, że ich obserwuje.

— Pamiętasz tego czarnowłosego chłopca, który stał koło nas na stacji? Wiesz, kto to jest?

— Kto?

- Harry Potter!

— Och, mamo, mogę wejść do pociągu i go zobaczyć? Mamo, bardzo proszę… — powiedziała młodsza dziewczyna, patrząc na rodzicielkę wręcz błagalnym wzrokiem i potrząsając ją z podekscytowaniem za długą spódnicę.

— To raczej niezbyt grzeczne, Ginny — zauważyła Isla, lekko krzywiąc się na piskliwy głos młodszej siostry. — To nie jakieś trofeum czy pomnik, który można oglądać, kiedy się chce. To żywy człowiek i na pewno chciałby trochę prywatności dla siebie.

— Isla ma rację, kochanie. Ten chłopiec nie jest jakimś okazem w zoo. Poza tym już go widziałaś. To naprawdę on, Fred? Skąd wiesz? — dopytała pulchna kobieta.

— Zapytałem go. Widziałem jego bliznę. Naprawdę ją ma… jest jak błyskawica.

— Biedactwo… nic dziwnego, że przyszedł sam. Taki był grzeczny, kiedy mnie pytał jak dostać się na peron.

— No dobra, dobra, ale czy myślisz, że on pamięta, jak wygląda Sam-Wiesz-Kto?

Ich matka nagle spoważniała.

— Zabraniam ci go o to pytać, Fred. Żebyś mi się nawet nie ośmielił. To Wcale nie jest przyjemne, przypominać sobie o takich rzeczach w pierwszym dniu szkoły, jeśli nie w ogóle.

— No już dobrze, mamo, nie denerwuj się.

Rozległ się głośnych dźwięk gwizdka.

— Szybko! — zawołała matka i trzech chłopców oraz starsza dziewczyna wsiedli do wagonu. Wychylili się przez okno, nadstawiając policzki do pocałowania, a młodsza dziewczynka zaczęła płakać.

— Nie martw się, Ginny, będę często pisać — powiedziała Isla, uśmiechając się do młodszej siostry.

— Właśnie, Ginny, nie płacz, wyślemy ci mnóstwo sów.

— Przyślemy ci sedes z Hogwartu.

- George!

— Tylko żartuję, mamo.

Pociąg ruszył. Harry patrzył na matkę rudzielców, machającą ręką na pożegnanie, i na ich siostrę, na pół roześmianą, na pół zapłakaną, która biegła kawałek za pociągiem, a po chwili, kiedy przyśpieszył, została w tyle i też wymachiwała ręką.

Pociąg zakręcił i obie – matka i dziewczynka – zniknęły. Za oknami zaczęły przesuwać się domy. Harry poczuł, że ogarnia go wielkie podniecenie. Nie wiedział, ku czemu zmierza, ale wierzył, że będzie to zdecydowanie o wiele lepsze od tego, co zostawia za sobą. Tak, całe dziesięć miesięcy bez Dursleyów to zdecydowanie była miła perspektywa.

Drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i wszedł najmłodszy z rudych chłopców wraz ze swoją siostrą, w której ramionach znajdowała się jej kotka Psotka rozglądająca się wokół z zaciekawieniem.

— Ktoś tu siedzi? — zapytał chłopak, wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko Harry'ego. — Wszędzie jest pełno.

— Ron, może trochę grzeczniej, co? A gdzie jakieś przepraszam, że przeszkadzam? — wtrąciła się dziewczyna, patrząc na brata z lekką dezaprobatą. — Naprawdę, trochę więcej kultury.

— Jeju, Isla, dałabyś już spokój, bo naprawdę zaczynasz brzmieć jak mama — jęknął Ron.

- Ale ...

— Nie ma problemu. Nikt tu nie siedzi — powiedział trochę nieśmiało Harry. Nie chciał, żeby tamta dwójka pokłóciła się o taką głupotę przez niego.

— Dzięki — odparli równocześnie z wdzięcznością, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, po czym dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego przyjaźnie. Z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, mówiąc:

— Cześć, jestem Isla Weasley, a to mój brat bliźniak Ron. Miło mi cię poznać…

— Harry, Harry Potter — odparł Harry, ściskając jej dłoń i samemu lekko się rumieniąc. Musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna była dość urocza i ładna. Jej długie rude włosy były spięte w wysokiego kucyka, a na twarzy miała urocze dołeczki. Jej niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Ten Harry Potter? — zdziwił się Ron, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Kiedy Harry kiwnął głową, dodał: — Czyli Fred i George nie kłamali. Naprawdę masz bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy?

Harry odgarnął kosmyki swoich krótkich rozczochranych czarnych włosów z czoła. Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, wpatrując się w jego bliznę z podziwem.

— Ron — syknęła Isla, uderzając brata w ramię. Jej kotka rozłożyła się tuż obok niej wygodnie na siedzeniu i zdawała się zapaść w słodką drzemkę, całkowicie ignorując obecność Hedwigi, przysypiającej w swojej klatce. — Mama chyba coś mówiła, co nie? Poza tym to niegrzeczne tak się na kogoś gapić.

— I kto to mówi? Sama przed chwilą się w niego wpatrywałaś jak w obrazek, więc nie powinnaś mnie pouczać — burknął ze złością Ron. — Poza tym to mama mówiła, żeby go nie pytać o Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, a nie o jego bliznę.

— Wcale się na niego nie gapiłam — powiedziała Isla, rumieniąc się trochę bardziej. — Po prostu starałam się być uprzejma. To wszystko.

Przez chwilę Ron patrzył na nią, po czym westchnął i mruknął:

— Niech ci będzie.

Harry czuł się trochę zakłopotany ich małą kłótnią, ale wydawali mu się sympatyczni. Tym bardziej, że sprawiali wrażenie, że ta ich wymiana zdań to tak naprawdę zwykłe przekomarzania będące najprawdopodobniej u nich na porządku dziennym.

W końcu, po chwili wahania, Harry zdecydował się odezwać:

— Czy w waszej rodzinie wszyscy są czarodziejami?

— Ee… tak, chyba tak, co nie, Isla? — Ron spojrzał na siostrę z lekkimi wątpliwościami.

— Nie do końca. Zdaje się, że mama ma jakiegoś dalekiego kuzyna, który jest księgowym czy czymś w tym stylu. Nie jestem tego do końca pewna.

— Racja, jest jakiś tam kuzyn, ale nigdy o nim nie rozmawiamy.

Najwyraźniej Weasleyowie byli jedną z tych starych czarodziejskich rodzin, o których mówił blady chłopiec, którego spotkał u madame Malkin na Pokątnej.

— Słyszałem, że mieszkałeś u mugoli — powiedział Ron po kilku sekundach milczenia. — Jacy oni są?

— Okropni… no, może nie wszyscy, ale moja ciotka i mój wuj są okropni. Chciałbym mieć trzech czarodziejskich braci jak wy — Harry westchnął cicho pod nosem.

— Pięciu — poprawił Ron. Z jakiegoś powodu on i Isla nagle zmarkotnieli. — Ja jestem szósty, najmłodszy, potem jest Isla, moja bliźniaczka, a później jest jeszcze Ginny, nasza młodsza siostra. Nasi starsi bracia poszli już do Hogwartu. Można powiedzieć, że musieliśmy dużo znieść.

— Bill i Charlie już skończyli szkołę… — wtrąciła Isla, wzdychając cicho. — Bill był prymusem, a Charlie kapitanem quidditcha. Teraz Percy jest prefektem. Fred i George okropnie rozrabiają, ale mają dobre stopnie i wszyscy ich lubią.

— Wszyscy się spodziewają, że będziemy tak dobrzy jak nasi bracia, ale mnie to wisi. I tak nie będę pierwszy. Jak ma się pięciu braci, to nigdy się nie dostaje nowych rzeczy. Isla ma różdżkę Billa, a Psotka, znaczy kotka Isli, jest przybłędą. Tylko szaty Isla ma nowe, bo jest pierwszą dziewczyną w rodzinie, a ja mam szaty po Billu, różdżkę Charliego i starego szczura Percy'ego Parszywka — wymamrotał Ron, wyciągając z kieszeni tłustego, szarego szczura, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. — Prawdę powiedziawszy niewiele z niego pożytku, bo rzadko się budzi. Percy dostał od ojca sowę za to, że został prefektem, ale rodziców nie stać… to znaczy ja dostałem Parszywka — zakończył trochę kulawo, a jego uszy poczerwieniały. Chyba uznał, że za dużo powiedział, bo wbił wzrok w mijany za oknem krajobraz.

Mina Isli również trochę zrzedła, a policzki lekko się zaróżowiły z zawstydzenia. Patrzyła wszędzie tylko nie na Harry'ego, wyginając nerwowo palce.

Harry wcale nie uważał, żeby było coś złego w tym, że kogoś nie stać na sowę. Ostatecznie sam przez całe życie nie miał ani grosza. Powiedział to Ronowi i Isli, a także o noszeniu starych ubrań po Dudleyu. Wspomniał też, że nigdy nie dostał prawdziwego prezentu na urodziny. Rodzeństwo, słysząc to, trochę się rozchmurzyło, a Isla na dodatek posłała mu dość zmartwione spojrzenie.

— … i dopóki Hagrid mi nie powiedział, w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że jestem czarodziejem, kim byli moi rodzice albo ten Voldemort… — ciągnął Harry dalej.

Rona i Islę zatkało. Oboje rozszerzyli oczy ze zdziwieniem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Harry, widząc to, zapytał:

— Co jest?

— Wymówiłeś imię Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! — powiedział Ron, trochę z przerażeniem, a trochę z podziwem. — Myślałem, że kto, jak kto, ale ty…

— Nie staram się udowodnić, że jestem dzielny, czy coś w tym rodzaju, kiedy wymawiam to imię — stwierdził Harry. — Ja po prostu nie wiedziałem, że nie powinno się go wymawiać. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? Muszę się jeszcze tyle nauczyć… Założę się — dodał, po raz pierwszy wypowiadając to, co bardzo go martwiło odkąd dowiedział się o czarodziejskiej społeczności i Hogwarcie. — Założę się, że będę najgorszy w klasie.

— Daj spokój. Mnóstwo ludzi przychodzi z rodzin mugoli i szybko się uczą — powiedział Ron.

— Właśnie, więc się nie martw. Poza tym możemy się razem uczyć. Bill mówił, że w tedy jest dużo łatwiej niż samemu — zaproponowała Isla, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego przyjaźnie. — Co, nie, Ron?

— Chyba.

— Dzięki — odparł Harry, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech.

— Nie ma, za co.

Podczas, gdy byli pogrążeni w całkiem przyjemnej rozmowie, pociąg zdążył opuścić już przedmieścia Londynu. Teraz pędzili przez łąki pełne pasących się krów i owiec. Obserwując przesuwające się szybko pola i drogi, przez chwilę siedzieli cicho.


End file.
